dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Thorne
__TOC____NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts Being second last to everything had always been Avery's way. She was the fourth and second last to be born to Ramsey Thorne and Delilah Norwood. Avery has no memories whatsoever of what things were like before Eileen was, and only a few for a couple of years after she was born too. She can't remember all the times her mother was found crying. She couldn't remember all the times she found her mother crying and tried to comfort her. Nor does she remember Landry just leaving randomly after Delilah left to go to the supermarket. She does remember one thing from her early childhood, after that day Landry followed their mother, her mother just leaving and never coming back. She didn't understand what was happening at the time. As she grew up, Avery learnt nothing about what her mother did. She only knew she had a mother, now she didn't. It was almost like Delilah had never existed, in Avery's mind. As she got older, Avery realised a lot of her clothes happened to be her older sister's and nearly all of her toys were Madison and Landry's. The first time Avery noticed she was 7 and there was a little bit of jealous for why she didn't get anything new. That however lead to Avery's magic manifest. She was sitting in her room when she realised that she had seen the dress she was wearing before, on Madison. Little Avery had a tantrum and before she knew it, the dress looked completely different than it had before. Life after that one moment became a whole lot different for Avery. Her dad told her about magic for the first time and it blew her mind. That was before Ramesy noticed there was something different about Avery. She seemed to be a lot like Landry, always fiddling with things, but she always seemed to be doing it more often and never able to sit still. He was worried for his daughter and Avery was worried why her dad was watching her so much. Avery' said life changed a little bit more when she was tested with ADHD and the results came back positive. Very much so positive. Avery was worried when the results came back. She had heard from a friend, that was ADHD too, that there was special medication for ADHD kids. Avery never got told what it does so she was worried. Ramesy went out one day, leaving Landry in charge. Avery had thought he went out to get the medication for her and she broke down in tears, right in front of Landry. She didn't want to be the emotionless zombie that she thought the medication made her. Landry calmed her down and they talked, which calmed down Avery even more. By the time their father got home, Avery was her normal self. Avery and Ramesy talked about the medication and they both decided that Avery wouldn't be going on it. Soon the letter saying Avery had been accepted into Hogwarts arrived and Avery was over the moon. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Avery is much like her brother and mother, which comes in handy with her ADHD. She's always seen doing something, never seen sitting still. Even if she wasn't ADHD, Avery would still be very much the same. Its a rare thing that what's in Avery's hands actually gets made into something useful but when it does happen, Avery's subconscious has made something wonderful. Avery gets carried away very easily when her crazy but imaginative ideas happen in her head, that so is very much known of. She'll express her creativity and imaginative side, on purpose, in however she can. Being the middle girl of three to be born in her family, Avery is very much used to handmedowns from her older sisters and doesn't care about it. She doesn't care that majority of the clothes she owns were Madison's, she doesn't care that most of the things she messes around with in her hands happened to have once been Landry's. She doesn't care one bit how people think about her, in anyway, especially about her appearance. How she looks is her business and her business only. She may take some tips from Madison but everyone else telling how she should look just goes through one ear and out the other. Avery's a little bit savage towards people. It's not like she doesn't care, it's that she doesn't know when she is. If she knows something mean about them, she'll so it and won't care, but that's only because she doesn't know she's being mean. She's just use to her family not caring and just calling her a sweet little girl. The savageness she has just comes from being a middle girl, that she has to fight for attention and one way she got it was being mean. Appearance Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:UniPacific16 Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:June Birthday